Pinewhisker
Pinewhisker, formerly Slop, is an elderly brown tom with ruffled fur and amber eyes. He lived across the Thunderpath from WindClan until the Twolegs destroyed his den. He currently resides as a WindClan elder. His fur is usually not groomed. History Pinewhisker's parents left him to fend for himself at a very young age. While he was still a kit, Pinewhisker managed to cross the Thunderpath, but was found by a WindClan patrol. A few warriors said he was a worthless loner, but a kind queen objected. Still, she was ordered by the senior warriors to return Pinewhisker back to his home in some brush near the Thunderpath. Once he reached 6 moons old, he often wished he could be an apprentice in WindClan because he was so fond of watching them when they came near the Thunderpath. Pinewhisker learned some hunting and fighting techniques by watching them as well. He was very fond of catching mice and magpies that were near his bushy home. Eventually, Pinewhisker left his home next to the Thunderpath and moved farther back. He found a comfortable den on the mountainside in a small cave, which was empty when he found it. It wasn't long before he discovered a small colony of voles that lived nearby. He lived out several moons in peace, until one day, another loner stumbled apon his home. Pinewhisker was out hunting at the time and when he came back, he found the other loner sleeping inside. He quietly shoved him out and rolled him down the mountain. After a while, Pinewhisker started to become brittle, but managed to catch his own prey and keep his cave clean. He used to run up and down the mountainside to keep himself in shape and find the best places to store his prey, until the Twolegs destroyed his den with their monsters. After traveling for almost a moon, he finally reached WindClan. He changed his name to Pinewhisker because of him being a Clan cat. During his first few days as an elder, he fell in love with Serinna. When she said she liked him too, he realized they were destined to be together. She then agreed they could be mates. While Pinewhisker was out hunting, a kittypet attacked him thinking the elder was on his territory. He came back to camp with a deep scratch in his flank, as well as a few other small scratches. Pinewhisker went with the patrol to find out who attacked him. It turned out to be a kit named Milo who wanted to meet his father, Egret that Stands in Water. Pinewhisker and the patrol went to the mountains to find him and bring him to WindClan, which they did. He enjoys telling stories of when he was young, especially to the newly name Ashkit, who's name was Milo before he joined WindClan. Pinewhisker is shocked when his mate, Serinna, dies, because she was seemingly healthy just a few days before. Family Mate: :Serinna - Deceased, Residence Unknown Family Tree Unknown Tom----Unknown She-Cat | Serinna-------Pinewhisker Category:Character Category:Tom Category:Elder Category:WindClan Cat Category:Cats without Images Category:CW's Characters Category:Living Characters